tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
City at War, Part 1 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_93_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #93 (IDW)]]'City at War, Part 1''' ("Stadt im Krieg, Teil 1") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 24. April 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT #93 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #92 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Casualty of War" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Eine Frage der TreueTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Angel/Nobody und Alopex **April O'Neil **Casey Jones und Jennika **Harold Lillja and Libby Meitner *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Foot Clan **die Foot-Waisen **Foot Elite (erwähnt) *Karai **Koya, Bludgeon, Ocho und Hayashi Natsu *Mighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Man Ray und Herman *thumb|240px|Ein Rennen mit dem TodNeutrinos **Professor Honeycutt **Dask, Kala and Zak *Mafia **Antonio Puzorelli *Shredder (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) **Flyborg (Cameo) *Krang (erwähnt) *Agent Bishop (erwähnt) **Earth Protection Force (erwähnt) *Purple Dragons (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|200px|Probleme am HorizontDie Geschichte nimmt in der Dimension X auf dem Planeten Neutrino ihren Anfang. Während Kala und Zak sich mit einem Glücksspiel beschäftigen, überwachen mehrere Neutrinos - darunter Professor Honeycutt und Dask - die planetarischen Sicherheitssysteme. Während die beiden sich darüber unterhalten, wie kostbar die Zeit im Leben, die man mit Entspannung und Spielen verbringen kann, sein kann, als Honeycutt auf seinem Überwachungsmonitor etwas erblickt, was einen erneuten Krieg heraufzubeschwören droht... thumb|200px|KriegsvorbereitungenIndessen in New York City hat Splinter nach seiner gescheiterten Verhandlung mit Karai''TMNT'' #92 den Foot Clan in äußerste Alarmbereitschaft versetzt und verstärkte Patrouillen in die Stadt ausgeschickt, jedoch ohne eine Spur von Karai und ihrem Gefolge zu entdecken. Während Splinter sich mit Jennika über die Vorbereitungen zum folgenden Konflikt bespricht, werden sie von ein paar der Waisenkinder beobachtet, die den Ernst der Lage nicht richtig verstehen, bis Jennika sie zurück ins Bett schickt. thumb|left|200px|Der rebellische BruderZur gleichen Zeit in ihrem Heim treffen die Turtles ihre eigenen Sicherheitsvorbereitungen. Während Leonardo und Michelangelo die Alarmsysteme für den Wasserkanal testen, arbeitet Donatello zusammen mit Harold und Libby an diversen Upgrades (darunter eine Tarnfunktion) für ihren neuen fahrbaren Untersatz. Raphael sollte auf Leonardos Anweisung eigentlich einen Sicherheitsbereich zwischen ihrem Versteck und dem Hauptquartier der Mutanimals abstecken, was er aber vernachlässigt hat. Als Leonardo ihm klarmachen will, dass sie das Ganze für ihr Überleben durchziehen, schleudert Raphael ihm wütend seinen Frust darüber entgegen, dass sie praktisch andauernd ums Überleben kämpfen müssen und dass er es langsam satt hat, sein Leben damit verbringen zu müssen. Danach verzieht er sich wutschnaubend aus dem Versteck. thumb|200px|Ein nicht verweigbares Angebot...Währenddessen ist auch Karai nicht untätig geblieben. Zusammen mit Koya, Bludgeon, Natsu und Ocho greift sie eine Küstenvilla in Brooklyn an, in der sich Antonio Puzorelli gerade aufhält. Sie kämpfen sich durch Puzorellis Wachen und dringen in dessen Apartment ein; mit ihren Schwert an seiner Gurgel zwingt Karai ihn dazu, eine Wahl zu treffen: Entweder er unterstützt sie bei Splinters Vernichtung und wird dafür von allen Tributen an den Foot befreit; oder er und alles, was ihm lieb ist, wird Karai zum Opfer fallen. thumb|left|200px|Anhaltende GefühleIn New York führt April eine Einweisung von Freiwilligen zur Unterstützung von Stockmans Kampagne zur Bürgermeisterwahl,"Kingdom of the Rats" #4 und "Battle Lines" #1 als Casey unvermutet vorbeischaut. Sie unterbricht die Veranstaltung kurz und begibt sich zu Casey, der vorbeigekommen ist, um zu checken, ob sie in Ordnung ist, und sie von Karais Feldzug unterrichten will - etwas, was Donatello bereits erledigt hat. thumb|200px|Die BotschaftCasey gesteht April auch indirekt, dass er und Jennika (die Casey zur Veranstaltung begleitet hat) sich mit der Zeit näher gekommen sind,"Kingdom of the Rats" #1 und #2, TMNT #85 und #89 und obwohl ihr die Trennung von Casey immer noch wehtut,''TMNT'' #55 wünscht sie ihnen beiden alles Gute. Als aber Casey und Jennika gerade zu den Turtles aufbrechen wollen, fährt plötzlich ein Pfeil mit einer Nachricht in einen Strommast neben ihnen. In der Botschaft verlangt Karai nach einem Treffen für einen Waffenstillstand - und zu ihrer Überraschung soll Jennika ihre Gesprächspartnerin sein! thumb|left|200px|Welche Seite soll es sein?Raphael hat sich auf dem Weg zur Basis der Mutanimals begeben, wo er Old Hob, Man Ray und Herman begegnet, die gerade eine eigene Sicherheitszone um ihr Versteck errichten, primär um weitere Überfalle durch die Earth Protection Force zu verhindern."Desperate Measures" #1 und #3 Hob merkt sofort, dass Raphaels Stimmung im Moment nicht die beste ist, und stellt ihm die kritische Frage, was er nach seinen schlechten Erfahrungen in der letzten Zeit''IDW Macro-Series #4: Raphael'' gegen seine Selbstzweifel tun wird. Gerade da unterbricht ein Anruf von Leonardo, die Raphael ins Versteck zurückruft, die Unterredung. Als aber Raphael sich auf den Rückweg macht, macht Hob ihm mit ironischem Unterton das Angebot, sich den Mutanimals anzuschließen, sollte er wieder kämpfen wollen. thumb|200px|Jennikas WahlAls Raphael bei der Kirche ankommt, findet er seine Brüder, Angel, Alopex, Casey und Jennika bereits vor dem Gebäude versammelt. Nachdem ihn die anderen von Karais Absicht erzählt haben, drücken die meisten von ihnen offen ihre Besorgnis über dieses Treffen aus. Jennika ist zwar auch misstrauisch, will aber trotzdem dort hingehen, in der Hoffnung, den Konflikt irgendwie doch friedlich beilegen zu können. Zwar sollen keine Mutanten bei diesem Gespräch erscheinen; doch Donatello schlägt vor, dass der Rest von ihnen im tarngeschirmten Turtle Van das Gespräch heimlich mitbeobachten und im Notfall für den Fluchttransport sorgen. thumb|left|200px|Der Verrat!Später treffen Jennika und Karai sich in einem Park am Ufer des East Rivers. Karai beginnt jedoch die Unterredung nicht mit einem Friedensangebot, sondern weil sie Potential in Jennika als eine Kriegerin und Gefolgsfrau sieht und sie daher auf ihre Seite bringen möchte. Doch Jennika lehnt dieses Angebot unter dem folgenden Grund ab: Sie hatte sich dem Foot Clan zuerst nur angeschlossen, weil er ihr einen neuen Sinn in ihrem bis dahin trostlosen Leben gegeben hatte;"What Is Ninja?" #1, #2, #3 und #4 nachdem aber Splinter sie trotz ihres versuchten Verrats an ihm''TMNT'' #51 und #52 verschont und sie schließlich zu seiner Adjutantin und Vertrauten gemacht hatte,TMNT #56 und #59 hat sie zum ersten Mal wahre Zuneigung und Vertrauen erfahren und hält daher Splinter die Treue. Und als Antwort auf dieses Bezeugnis treibt Karai ihr Schwert in Jennikas Leib! thumb|200px|Playing Chicken!Casey und Angel stürzen sich auf Karai, die ihrerseits Unterstützung von Natsu und Ocho bekommt. Leonardo und Alopex kommen zusätzlich zur Hilfe, worauf Karai sich mit ihren Getreuen zurückzieht. Jennika wird schwer verletzt von den Turtles und Alopex in den Van gelegt, während Casey und Angel mit dem Motorrad folgen; doch als sie losfahren wollen, stellen sich ihnen plötzlich Koya und Bludgeon in den Weg. Während die anderen Turtles ratlos nach einer Lösung grübeln, übernimmt Raphael, der den Wagen steuert, kurzerhand die Initiative und hält mit Vollgas auf die beiden zu. Koya und Bludgeon sehen sich dazu gewzungen, aus dem Weg zu springen, und damit nehmen die Turtles den schnellsten Weg zum nächsten Krankenhaus. Trivia *thumb|160pxDas Originalheft enthält eine Karte von Manhattan, auf der die verschiedenen Hauptquartiere/Verstecke und Einflussbereiche der Turtles, des Foot Clans, der Mutanimals, der Earth Protection Force, Harold Lillja und der Mafia eingetragen sind. Neudruckversionen *''City at War, Part I'' (TPB), September 2019 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW)